<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happened After by Clementine_Shine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971450">What Happened After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementine_Shine/pseuds/Clementine_Shine'>Clementine_Shine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wolfwalkers (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Trauma, town tasties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementine_Shine/pseuds/Clementine_Shine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set a couple hours after the group hug at the end of the movie. And imagines what happened to the pack of wolfwalkers directly following the defeat of Cromwell. And the effects it had on the new-found family. Be warned....this fic is full of cuddles!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Happened After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Robyn, my girl, It’s time to get up.”</p>
<p>The small blonde roused at the feel of her fathers calloused hand in her hair. “Good morning, father.” Came her reply, voice hoarse from unuse. </p>
<p>Bill chuckled gently at his daughter's mess of bed-head. “Quite a night we had, huh?”</p>
<p>“Mhmm.” Came her response. The nuance of the statement temporally passing over her head. What the sleepy girl failed to remember from the night before, was probably something she would rather forget.</p>
<p>The carnage and trauma from the previous day was still a blurry picture in the back of Robyn’s mind. Having yet to reach the forefront.</p>
<p>“My child, you really should get moving those legs of yours. Before do chara comes back.”</p>
<p>The sound of her dad's voice came at her again. Albeit, a bit louder this time. But Robyn didn’t want to get up. She was currently the coziest she had been in a long while. </p>
<p>The vague image of her mother, a tall elegant woman, came into view. Tow-head of blonde hair cascading over her shoulder, almost to her waist. And sparkling ocean blue eyes. The visage’s warmth was all she could feel at the moment. Robyn wanted nothing more than to bask in the familiarness longer, not comprehending why she longed for it so. The heat was so calming that she tried to nuzzle into it further. </p>
<p>A gentle tug is what pulled her out of her fantasy. The force caused her sky colored eyes to open. The world was fuzzy for a second, before the picture started to clear. The warmth now becoming apparent to her more conscious mind, Who was she cuddled up to? Oh? Oh.</p>
<p>The events from the past multiple hours came flooding back. Assaulting her already fragile sense of balance. The girl’s heart raced, and her fingers clutched at the air. Robyn could feel the world starting to spin, and her eyes burn. She would have fallen over, if her father wasn’t holding onto her. </p>
<p>“Shh, shh, It’s ok Robyn. It’s over now. We’re safe.” </p>
<p>Said girl hadn’t even realized her father had cradled her in his arms. Having been moved from Móll, filled the girl with a curious sense of grief, which only exacerbated her anguish. Before she knew it, the tears pooled down her cheeks. Leaving tracks of clear skin down her muddy face. </p>
<p>The blonde child rammed her head into her father’s shoulder. Letting her shuddering sobs take their natural course of action. </p>
<p>“There, there, Robyn,” Bill began, taking a hefty breath. “It will be alright.” </p>
<p>As his precious daughter wept into him, the patriarch decided to reflect on his own woes that had afflicted him since the previous day. </p>
<p>If one of his fellow soldiers had ever asked Bill if he believed in the paranormal, oh, he would have laughed in their face and accused them of drinking one too many shots of whiskey. But as he held his child close to his chest, he realized just how flawed he used to be. He used to follow commands like a good soldier, used to go about as he was told. Specifically from his Lord protector. He hunted, he killed, and he thought that he was living. He lived for his daughter. He followed orders specifically for her.</p>
<p>He tried to live his life righteously and courageously. Only upsetting the process when things got very serious. Like when his beloved wife passed away. </p>
<p>He could still imagine the feel of her cold and clammy hands grasped in his, as he made the promise to forever protect their daughter. </p>
<p>And what had that promise gotten him? A damaged and possibly scarred child? Sure, he kept her physically safe. He bought her new clothes and kept a roof over her head. But ever since they moved to England, he had neglected the one thing that was most important to her; Robyn’s mental well-being.</p>
<p>He pushed her away until it was too late. She had almost died, and it was all his fault. It was all his fault that Mebh's mother almost kicked the bucket. And it was all his fault that he had almost shot Robin when she was in her wolf form. To sum it up, he was to blame for a lot of the situations they were currently in.</p>
<p>Bill found his own eyes getting misty as his tormented brain attacked the deepest roots of his anxiety. The shuttering shoulders of his only child mingling with the inky tentacles of stress that slowly wrapped around his very being </p>
<p>His moment of duress was short-lived though. For as soon as his lovely daughter noticed that her father had stopped rubbing her back, she knew that something was wrong and looked up at him through cloudy eyes.</p>
<p> "Father,” she began. "There's not enough space in our hearts for both of us to be sad. So please, be happy?” </p>
<p>Taken by surprise, Bill hugged Robyn close. Relishing her newly acquired earthy scent.</p>
<p>“Of course, my dear. You're right.”</p>
<p>Robyn smiled up at him, hiccuped, and spoke through tousled hair, “Um, you can put me down now.”</p>
<p>The father laughed more heartily this time, swung his daughter in a circle, and placed her gently on the den’s floor. </p>
<p>“Um, Father?” She began.</p>
<p>“Yes, Robyn?”</p>
<p>The small girl paused for a moment, as if in deep concentration. "How come I can't remember anything from last night?” </p>
<p>Bill scratched his head.</p>
<p>“it's as if I actually went to sleep. I can't seem to remember anything! T-that shouldn't be possible, Father!”</p>
<p>Bill placed his weathered hand on his daughter's shoulder in order to quell her already addled mind from going into another depressive spell.</p>
<p>Scratching his chin, he spoke. “Well, my love, we all did transform last night. You girls first, since you fell asleep in our arms. But you two stayed huddled close to us as Mebh’s mother and I talked about some of our next steps.”</p>
<p>Robyn cocked her head. “Next steps?”</p>
<p>“Yes, love, the forest completely burned last night, it’s not safe anymore.”</p>
<p>“Oh”</p>
<p>Bill coughed. “So, um, we decided that you girls would stay in for the night, because we weren't sure if it was safe outside. We didn't know if there were any soldiers still left over, and we thought it would be safer if you two stayed in the den.” He looked downard at his feet, contemplating what to say next. “Móll and I went searching for my human body.”</p>
<p>“But the forest,” he frowned, “it was completely smoldering when we went out. Mebh’s mother, a-and I can't really explain this, but I-I felt her sadness. It was like a deep longing in my chest. It was a longing for which I knew could never be filled.” </p>
<p>Bill looked forlornly off into the distance. “But we both knew we had to keep going.” A pause. “Eventually, we found my body. Móll tried to teach me to switch to my human counterpart. But, ah, it didn’t go as planned.” </p>
<p>Robyn perked up at this. “What do you mean, father?” A bit of mirth coming through her voice. </p>
<p>“Let’s just say,” Bill chuckled, “I went snout first into the dirt multiple times!” He said, lifting his face to his giggling daughter. Twirling his nose side to side. “Do I have any flowers stuck up there?”</p>
<p>His girl squealed and tried to escape, but Bill was faster. Grabbing her. He squeezed her tight to his chest, and nuzzled her hair. “You answered too slow, my love, now they shall end up in your hair!”</p>
<p>“Father!” Robyn shrieked. Sharing in the joy felt in that moment between father and daughter. The pain of their earlier traumas melting away like glaciers in the springtime. </p>
<p>“You guys talk too much.” </p>
<p>The blonde girl popped her head over her father’s shoulder. Instantly recognizing that bratty Irish accent.</p>
<p>Mebh stood in the far corner of the den, near the entrance. Covered head to paw in dried leaves and mud. Her wolf form seemed to be tired. Trekking slower than Robyn was used to.</p>
<p>“I thought I smelled ya in here, townie.” Mebh joked, as she rubbed her grimy coat against Robyn’s tattered dress, as a form of affection. </p>
<p>“Hey you! Stop that! You’re disgusting!”</p>
<p>Mebh laughed, and continued to cover Robyn in her slimy acquisitions. “You deserve this, girlie!.” Both human and wolf grinned at each other. Acknowledging that they needed some light hearted teasing.</p>
<p>The grinning faltered as Mebh decided she had had enough badgering her friend, and decided to pad over to her human form, which was still asleep in her mother's arms.</p>
<p>And in a dazzling array of golden light, Mebh’s wolf form descended back into her body. leaving a trail of sparkles and swirling yellow lines in her wake.</p>
<p>Snapping her eyes open showed the less vivid human world. She sighed, having always felt a bit disappointed when she ended up back in her fleshy being. She was much weaker and everything was duller in comparison. Her nose didn't work as well, and her eyes only saw so far. Usually her mother would wake up alongside her daughter, and they would hug and nuzzle until it was time to go about their day. But right now, Mebh’s mother was still asleep. While her wolf form was out doing an “errand.” At least that’s what Móll had told her.</p>
<p>The feisty child wished that her mother was there with her. She knew her mammy could take care of herself. But after that last couple of weeks…..well, let’s just say her confidence weaned a bit. </p>
<p>Looking groundwards from her mother’s arms, Mebh jumped down and shuffled over to Robyn. Recklessly wrapping her strong arms around the weak blonde.</p>
<p>“Mebh?”</p>
<p>“Just give me a second, townie.” the red-head muffled’; as a single tear ran down her cheek. </p>
<p>As she shudderingly released her one-sided hug, Robyn grabbed the shorter girl's shoulders, looked into her liquidy emerald eyes, and laughed dryly. “It looks like we all woke up a bit emotional today, huh?”</p>
<p>Mebh sniffed, and wiped her snot on her arm. “Y-yeah.”</p>
<p>Trying to lighten the mood, Robyn whapped the Irish girl on the arm. Careful to avoid the freshly acquired snot. “And stop calling me townie!” </p>
<p>“I shall neva’ back down!”</p>
<p>The sound of laughing filled the cave as Bill looked on in amusement. The atmosphere lighting up immediately. </p>
<p>Both of the girls seemed to get along as if they had known each other their entire lives. </p>
<p>Their souls intertwined whenever they were in proximity. </p>
<p>However, Bill couldn’t share in the sentiment. He wasn’t sure about Mebh. It wasn’t that he was threatened by the sassy child. It was more akin to the fact that he had only known her for less than twenty-four hours. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help feeling endeared to the brazen wolf-child; even if she was irritating at times.</p>
<p>With the joy crescendoing, the father couldn’t help but join in. Grabbing the hugging girls, Bill tossed them up into the air, reveling in their exuberant shouting. He caught them and was about to throw them up again when the hefty sounds of padded paws hitting solid rock entered the vicinity. </p>
<p>Wolf Móll was an absolute beacon. Exuding a motherly warmth and confidence anyone would gravitate to. Her presence filling the large cavern.</p>
<p>“Mammy!” Mebh cried as she ran to her mother, caressing her fur.</p>
<p>“Oh, Mebh,” Móll said as she nuzzled the top of her daughter’s head. “I’m glad to see you, my little wolf!” </p>
<p>“And you too, my dear Robyn.” She cood as her eyes drifted up. </p>
<p>Now, most people would only hear the grumbles and whines of a wolf. But since the four of them were the same species, they could understand each other. </p>
<p>Robyn looked surprised at Móll’s recognition of her being, but quickly overcame that as she said “It’s nice to see you too, ma’am”.</p>
<p>Móll huffed indiginalty as she sat gracefully in front of the taller child. “None of that my dear. As a part of my pack, you can call me Móll.”</p>
<p>Robyn laughed. “Ok, uh...Móll.” She shrugged. A feeling of lightheartedness passed over the girl, and she couldn’t help but smile bigger at the thought of having more people she could relate to.</p>
<p>Her smile faltered however, when her mind went back to last night. So when Móll was about to jump into her slumbering form, Robyn shouted out the first thought that came to her head.</p>
<p>“Why can’t I remember anything from last night?”</p>
<p>Móll stopped mid-step. “What was that, my love?</p>
<p>Robyn took a sharp breath through her nose. “Why can’t I remember becoming a wolf last night? My dad actually woke me up this morning.” Her voice gained a perturbed quaver. “Should I be worried?!” </p>
<p>The matron turned to face the child slowly, a serene expression on her face. “My dear,” She began, “There is nothing to worry about.” </p>
<p>Relief and then confusion. </p>
<p>“For you will come to see, that sometimes, when a wolfwalker is stressed, our wolf selves kind of uh, how do you say? Try to protect themselves? They block out the events so that the human psyche isn’t damaged.” Móll wrapped her tail around the entranced Robyn, and continued her explanation. “You have had much stress in the past couple days. Your wolf self was trying to give you a break. It knows when you’ve seen too much,” A momentary exhale, “which we all have.”</p>
<p>“Well if that’s the case,” began Robyn, “How come I’m the only one?”</p>
<p>Móll looked on sympathetically. “I’ve been around much longer than you have, my dear.” </p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“But don’t you fret. It’s a perfectly normal response.”</p>
<p>The tall girl didn’t respond, seemingly trying to comprehend the information she was just given; leaving an awkward silence in its place.</p>
<p>“Ahem,” Mebh coughed as the adults looked at her. “Sooo, with thaaaat out of the way, I think I should ask a question of my own.” </p>
<p>Her mother trotted over and licked her cheek. “And what would that be, my sweet?”</p>
<p>“Why’s there a horse outside?” Came the curt reply.</p>
<p>Móll’s lime green eyes seemed to try to track an invisible fly before recognition lit them up. “Oh! Well, we found it. Last night.”</p>
<p>“You found a horse! And you didn’t think to tell me! I’m starving, Mammy!”</p>
<p>“It’s not to eat, you crazy girl!” Mebh’s mother chortled. “Now settle down before you get your knickers in a twist!”</p>
<p>The feisty redhead looked down in confusion to exclaim that she wasn’t wearing any pants, but was shushed by her mother’s paw over her mouth.</p>
<p>Móll went on to explain how, in the middle of the night, she and Bill had gone out to assess the damage done by the fire. And how, before the whole fiasco with teaching Bill how to get into his body again, they noticed the Lord protector's white stallion still chained to Robyn's father. </p>
<p>“The poor thing looks so scared. Bill wanted to set it back to town. But I had a better idea for the poor beast.”</p>
<p>Adjusting her position across from her daughter, Móll was about to describe what she wanted to do with the snow white horse, when a small sound perked her sensitive ears. She passed it off as nothing until she heard it again.</p>
<p>“What was that?” whimpered Robyn, as she subconsciously scooted her way into her father’s arms.</p>
<p>Breathing heavily, Bill responded, “It was probably nothing, my dear.” As his heart thumped loudly in his chest. </p>
<p>There was another tremor that left Robyn’s eyes shaking in her skull. “I’m scared.”</p>
<p>Another vibration made itself known in the cave. Letting loose some rubble from the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Mammy?”</p>
<p>“Mebh, stay low,” The matriarch warned, “That goes for you too, Robyn.” </p>
<p>The aforementioned girls hunkered low to the ground; with Mebh crawling over quickly to rest together in Bill’s strong hold.</p>
<p>Chests ached and palms sweated as the three current humans huddled together trying to protect themselves from whatever danger might have been outside. Mebh took Robyn’s hand and rubbed her ghostly white knuckles. Both girls stared into each other's eyes sharing a look of understood fear and combined trauma.</p>
<p>All the inhabitants of the cave waited with bated breath to see if they could hear any other indication of impending trouble.</p>
<p>When nothing happened for a solid minute, Bill’s grip loosened on the girls. Allowing them to fall haphazardly to the stone floor.</p>
<p>Now, there was once a time when Móll would brazenly have gone out to inspect what was going on and fight any creature who dared enter her territory. But now that she was a mother, and had two more members to her pack, she was more cautious. She didn’t even want to think of leaving her pack to fend for themselves. She was the leader. She needed to protect the ones she cared for; not leave them to serve some self-imposed territorial issue.</p>
<p>With a huff, Móll jumped into the air and fused into her body. She snapped her eyes open with a fierceness Mebh had never seen before. And marched over to her daughter; orange hair billowing behind her.</p>
<p>Picking up her child, Móll commanded, “Bill, get Robyn. I have a feeling we should g-” But before she could finish the sentence, an explosion boomed above the cave. Ricketing their entire surroundings and sending ripples through the ground which almost knocked the adults off their feet. </p>
<p>With the fear escalating, Móll had only one word to say, “Run!” </p>
<p>Pure instincts kicked into all four wolfwalkers. Colors blurred together and noises were intensified. Robyn had to cup her ears to attempt to block out the exaggerated racket from outside.</p>
<p>More barrages of something hit the cave ceiling. Sending tons of rock to rain down. And millions of tiny pebbles to rip at the delicate skin of the newfound family.</p>
<p>“Over here!” Móll yelled, as she led her pack into a tunnel.</p>
<p>The mother could barely hear the din of her daughter crying over the blood pumping through her ears. She was relying purely on the scent trails of the others to know that they were still near. </p>
<p>The parents legs ached as they continued to rush forward. Dodging falling rubble, and undertaking the arduous pursuit of pushing past the onslaught of near-deafening explosions. Oh, how they wished they were in their wolf forms. For, they were much more agile in said bodies.</p>
<p>The girls, on the other hand, were currently being overwhelmed by the pure barrage of sensations. The scent of fear off their parents, and the conglomeration of their own, pushed the children to try to focus on their breathing. Which proved fruitless, for their tiny chests were seasawing as fast as they could that their eyes were swimming from lack of proper oxygen. </p>
<p>Each child grasped at their respective parents' tunic as they wished for it to all be over.</p>
<p>“BILL!” Screamed Móll, gesturing toward the light at the end of the tunnel. “Over there! HURRY!”</p>
<p>The man, sensing impending danger, grabbed the women by the scarf around her body and yanked her back forcefully.</p>
<p>With sweat on his brow, he whispered, “Not yet.” It held a clear distinction that they were to not cross the boundary just yet. </p>
<p>“Wait.” He cautioned. Leaning forward, he sniffed the air. “There’s something there.”</p>
<p>Robyn clutched onto her father even tighter. Her face gaunt. “F-father?” Bill pet her head soothingly. “Shh love. Just hold onto me.” </p>
<p>The four sat in eerie silence for ten seconds and were about to continue forward, when a blazing white light expanded from the mouth of the exit. Followed by an earth-shattering screech that would leave the inhabitants deafened for several minutes afterward.</p>
<p>Time seemed to flow like syrup, as Bill wordlessly grabbed the shell-shocked children and woman and rushed themselves into an indent in the cave wall; narrowly missing the jet of fire that cascaded its way along the halls of the cavern. </p>
<p>The breathless Móll looked over to make sure her pack was ok. She darted her eyes every which direction they could go, and when she couldn’t immediately spot them, her inhalations increased. But were halted when she saw her black beauties nestled up as far as they could go in a cut-out of their own.</p>
<p>Rubble continued to rain down. Coating the ground in a maze of skin piercing rocks. </p>
<p>“Let’s go,” began Móll. “Carefully though. Don’t touch the walls.”</p>
<p>Bill followed behind the mother. Leery of the fallen debris. He made sure that Robyn was tucked securely in his arms. He even checked to be sure that Mebh was okay. The feisty child seemed to be in the same boat as his own girl. Cradled like a newborn baby. Pushing her face as far as it could go into her mammy’s shoulder.</p>
<p>The cavern floor was burning by the time the pack made it to the lip of the cave. The outside now a unseenly burnt orange color. </p>
<p>With the memories of the previous night still etched in his brain, Bill paused as they were about to cross the threshold. His blue eyes met the green of Móll’s. They shared a look of compelled understanding. With simultaneous nods, both rushed forward and gasped at the sight that awaited them. </p>
<p>Fire. </p>
<p>Not Again. Thought Bill ironically, too numb to understand the sheer consequences of their current situation. </p>
<p>But it was true. Whatever was left of the charred forest, was being scorched past recognition. Sparks flew and heat wavered. It was difficult to see what was in front of the four. </p>
<p>Sensing a possible escape, Bill leaned left to head out of the forest, when an arrow came whizzing out of nowhere.</p>
<p>Stopping dead in his tracks, mind blank, the patriarch turned his head and spotted red. Wait, red? He thought. Oh no.</p>
<p>As fortune would have it, not all the soldiers had backed down at the demise of their Lord Protector. Even in death, the tyrannical leader still had a following.</p>
<p>“Damn it!” He gritted, as he adjusted his daughter into a safer position. But little Robyn still wanted to see what was going on, so she stuck her eyes above his arm. And immediately tucked her head back down as terror filled her being at seeing them again.</p>
<p>Before anyone had time to say anything, Móll grabbed Bill’s sleeve and yanked him “Let’s go you dope! Befor’ they kill us!”   </p>
<p>They ran together, barely taking a second to look back. The parents could faintly hear the yelling of the guards behind them demanding that they surrender. Like heck they would! The wind whistled past their sensitive ears, fire licked at their clothes, and the sharp grass cut at their skin. But all were hardly acknowledged, for the adrenaline pumping through their veins was enough to keep them preoccupied. </p>
<p>At one nasty insult from a particularly ugly guard, Mebh stuck her head up from her mother’s shoulder and blew the loudest raspberry she could at the doofus. Earning a short, yet genuine, giggle from Móll.</p>
<p>Arrows whooshed and bullets narrowly cascaded by as the pack weaved through the deteriorating forest. Mebh threw insults, much too uncouth for one so young, at the approaching army. While Robyn kept her gaze pointed downward.</p>
<p>The parents had run out of breath ages ago, but they had to keep going. They willed their legs to move faster, and breaths to come more rapidly. Their attention was so hyper-focused that they would have missed it if Bill hadn’t run into him head first.</p>
<p>“Horsie!” Yelled Mebh. </p>
<p>Out of breath, the red-headed woman hastingly queried. “Horse?” And as she looked up, the biggest smile lit her face. “Horse!”</p>
<p>“Bill! Get up!”</p>
<p>A confused garble is the only sound Bill made. Móll rolled her eyes. “Do I have to do everything?” </p>
<p>The matriarch hoisted the slightly smaller male onto the horse, as she also lifted herself and her daughter onto the already strained clydesdale. She had to balance precariously as to not fall off the bigger-than-normal stallion. “Get going!” She yelled to the horse. But when the poor beast didn’t move, and when the sound of gunshots got closer, she became desperate. “I’m so sorry, lad.” And she smacked the creature's side.</p>
<p>Off they shot. Faster than the wind it seemed. Sights melded together as Móll had to squint her eyes to focus on where she was going. The unfortunate horse gasped for breath, exacerbated by the hold Móll had to have in order to keep the riders secure enough on its back. </p>
<p>The sound of the military became more distant as they rode off further into the morning sunrise. Followed by her sprinting pack. Yipping and clawing playfully at the horse's legs.</p>
<p>For several minutes Móll held her breath. Not daring to look back. Occasionally having to smack the horses rear to make it go faster. She’d apologize later.</p>
<p>Up ahead, she could see Robyn’s bird Merlyn, which filled her chest with a light feeling. She briefly wondered where he had been the whole time, but didn’t pay too much heed to the flying companion.</p>
<p>Once the grass turned from charred remains to waist deep reeds, Móll decided to let the creature slow down. It huffed and puffed, but still didn’t stop. Sensing the agitation of the situation. But soon, the matriarch decided the clydesdale deserved a break. With Mebh in her arms, Móll leaned back off the horse, somewhat back-flipping, and landed gracefully on her sullen shoes. </p>
<p>“ABOUT TIME, MAMMY!” Mebh screamed as she uncurled herself from her mother’s arms. Landing as gracefully as a giraffe in high heels. “That was TORTURE!” She stated as she rolled her eyes and her back, making audible popping noises as she did so.</p>
<p>“At least you didn’t have horse hair up your nose the whole time!” Robyn joked as she was seen cautiously trying to climb down the horse. Mebh on the other hand, being too riled up, rushed over and pushed Robyn off fully. </p>
<p>She fell to the soft ground with a gentle oof. “Hey! Not fair!”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Mebh got into her face, “And what ya gonna do about it, Townie.”</p>
<p>“This!” The blonde girl countered as she reared up and jumped on the wild child. They tumbled back and forth. Rolling in the muddy ground. Laughing and hollering nonsensical gibberish.</p>
<p>Móll started to chuckle, relieved that the worse seemed to be behind them, when she heard a grunt come from behind her. </p>
<p>“At least the girls are ok.” Bill groaned as he stumbled off the horse. His spine cracking painfully from being bent over in such a position for a long time.</p>
<p>“Yes!” The mother laughed. “I suppose they are.” She then turned her intimidating body around to face Bill and gasped at what she saw. He was holding his bloodied and broken arm, with an anguished guise.</p>
<p>“Bill!”</p>
<p>“Ah-uh, it-it’s ok, Móll. It's just a scratch, ah-I think.”</p>
<p>“No it’s not! Come here this instant!”</p>
<p>The yelling got a hold of Robyn’s attention. She scurried over and immediately cried out at the look of her father’s arm. “Father! What happened?”</p>
<p>Even in dire distress, the blonde male still tried to ease his daughter's concern. “Oh, my girl, it’s just a scratch.”</p>
<p>“A scratch indeed.” Móll scoffed, as she placed a glowing hand over the broken appendage. Sending healing magic into his arm. And as the glitter of golden sparkles died down. The matriarch proclaimed, “All better!”</p>
<p>Bill flexed his freshly fixed forearm. “Thanks, sweetie.” Not realizing what he had just called her, Móll merely blushed. And quickly brushed her equally red hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>“Oh, of course.”</p>
<p>Glancing back and forth between the oblivious adults, Mebh intervened. “I’m bored. Ya got any food on this horse?”</p>
<p>The feisty child then started to gnaw on the horse's leg until she was pulled off by her mother. “You naughty girl, you!” And was tossed into the air, releasing peals of laughter. Spinning and tossing. Going up and down. Mebh was just enjoying the time not being chased to the death.</p>
<p>Being confused, the blonde child decided to interject. “U-um-” She choked on her saliva. “Móll?”</p>
<p>The matriarch looked at the shivering child. A hollow feeling of pity washing over her. She gingerly walked over and grabbed the woeful girl close. In the safety of Móll’s arms, Robyn felt protected enough to let her emotions out.</p>
<p>She cried and cried, until her face burned and throat ached. Now only fully letting the collision of emotions explode out of her.</p>
<p>“I-I was so scared!” She wailed as Móll gripped her tighter. </p>
<p>“It’s ok, child. It’s over. We’re safe.”</p>
<p>But such pacifying words did little to quell the storm in Robyn’s heart. “And how do ya know?!” Her breathing became faster. “Cromwell’s army could still be after us!”</p>
<p>“Rob-”</p>
<p>“The whole town for that matter too!”</p>
<p>“You nee-”</p>
<p>“What if they find us!”</p>
<p>“Robyn!”</p>
<p>“I can’t lose you too!”</p>
<p>“ROBYN!” Móll bellowed. Grabbing the tomato red blonde and staring into her liquidy blue eyes. “Listen to me, lass. We. Are. Going. To. Be. Okay. Do you understand me?” Not wanting to seem harsh to the already skittish girl, the mother pet Robyn’s hair with one hand and massaged her knuckles with the other.</p>
<p>“We’ve made it this far. And I promise we didn’t come this far to be beaten back now.” Picking Robyn up, she continued. “You have nothing to worry about, love. You have us now.”</p>
<p>Those words seemed to do the trick as Robyn’s breathing evened out, and her head lolled into Móll’s chest. Seemingly too tired to hold itself up. </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Mebh on the other paw, not wanting to stand around like a wet noodle anymore, came over to her mom and shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah, Townie. Like you said, we’re a pack!”</p>
<p>The blonde sniffled. “Y-yeah.”</p>
<p>Mebh smirked. Content with doing her part to support her companion.</p>
<p>“Oh, and Mebh?”</p>
<p>Said child perked at attention. “Yes, my dearest friend!”</p>
<p>“Stop calling me Townie!”</p>
<p>That little statement broke the tension of the crowd, allowing a well deserved chuckle from the over-burdened wolfwalkers.</p>
<p>While continuing to laugh at her little quip, Robyn wiped whatever was left of her tears off her face. Indulging in the lightheartedness for a brief moment longer before expressing her thoughts.</p>
<p>“What are we supposed to do now?”</p>
<p>Silence passed over the group as the adults glanced into each other's eyes. Bill seemingly retreated on his idea, but luckily, Móll had his back.</p>
<p>“We go forward.”</p>
<p>Robyn looked on in confusion. But the matriarch wasn’t finished though. “We go forward. We keep going. We find a new den and don’t look back.”</p>
<p>“You mean,” the blonde girl countered, “I don’t have to go back….to the city?” Hope rising in her voice. Jittering a bit from foot to foot in the tall grass.. </p>
<p>Móll smiled warmly. “Of course not, my dear.”</p>
<p>Robyn squealed and ran head first again into Móll’s awaiting hold. Mebh joining a second later, jabbering nonsensical positivities. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Bill stood aside, grasping his newly healed arm. Looking downtrodden. He slowly trudged his sodden feet over to where the mother stood proud and tall. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Móll looked over calmly before her gaze turned similarly worried.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Love”</p>
<p>As Bill gave her his full attention, he spoke of the worry that plagued him not a second ago. “Móll,” It looked as if the name pained him greatly to say. “Robyn and I can’t just abandon our lives like this. Don’t you think we should think this over some more.”</p>
<p>Móll’s visage, all of a sudden, took on a mocking stare. “You think you can just go back?” Crossing her arms, she continued. “Turning into a wolf as you sleep? Shedding all over the place!” Her voice gaining a joking lilt to cover the disastrous consequences such an action would elicit. “How would they get it out of their clothes? A nightmare, I say.” She started to laugh earnestly. “Truly, a townie’s worst nightmare!”</p>
<p>Bill stared at his feet. </p>
<p>The red-headed adult, sensing the continuing discomfort, took on a more serious air. “Bill, you're one of us now. And our kind isn’t welcome in society.” She took a deep breath, and put a strong arm around his shoulder. “It’s for our own good.”</p>
<p>The father cringed at the last sentence. Remembering how those exact words got him into this situation. But seeing the logic in her statement. He nodded his head solemnly. “I guess you’re right. But it is going to take some time to get used to.”</p>
<p>“But you’ll have us!” Shouted Mebh. “We can teach ya how to hunt rabbits! And how to scare the squirrels! And…”</p>
<p>The feisty child’s words faded to the background as Robyn hugged her father’s leg. “It will be okay, father. We can be free now!”</p>
<p>It wasn’t much of an argument anymore. He may have been scared. But that was no excuse to break the promise he made to himself. Which was to ensure Robyn’s safety. And if that meant running around naked at night and enduring the wrath of a feisty child, he would gladly put up with it. </p>
<p>Crouching down, he pet the soft locks on Robyn’s head. “I suppose we are.”</p>
<p>While the father and daughter hugged, the early morning light illuminating their features, loud sniffing could be heard from deep in the grass. </p>
<p>“AHH! TOWN TASTIES!” Hollered Mebh. “I can smell them! Lets go!” But before she could scamper off, she was grabbed by the scruff. Not by her mother, but by Bill.</p>
<p>“Yes, child. We must be close to the next town over. But we must be careful.”</p>
<p>“I was!” Mebh whined, kicking in his tight grip. “If a townie gets too close, I’ll eat them!”</p>
<p>Laughing, Móll seemed to sway over and scratched behind her daughter’s ear. “Of course you will, my love!” She smiled. “But I’m afraid we probably should head into the town.” She frowned, but quickly relented. “At least to get some town tasties!”</p>
<p>“And some new clothes.” Spoke Robyn. Scraping off bits of dirt and torn frock.</p>
<p>“Hopefully this town hasn’t heard of the events from yesterday.” Bill mumbled. “I don’t think I can take any more excitement.”</p>
<p>Móll shrugged her shoulders. “Only one way to find out.”</p>
<p>“We’ll just keep our heads down.” Robyn suggested. Leaning in the direction she could smell the “town tasties.” </p>
<p>Mebh, already a quarter mile ahead, shouted. “Come on, slowpokes! I’m STARVIN’!” </p>
<p>The trio laughed as they commenced their trek. Obliging the red-head.</p>
<p>Robyn sprinted ahead, enjoying the breeze through her hair, and the feel of ticklish grass on her feet. Finally able to taste the promise of freedom once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>